HeadcanonsSnippets
by PrideBraveLioness
Summary: Hello there!..These are just some Snippets or Headcanons of the Harry Potter world..Some of them are sad and some of them are Happy..I'm thinking about making this a series of Headcanons so if you would like to see more Rate and Review..Thank You and enjoy reading
1. Chapter 1

He was gone..The light left his eyes in seconds and she didn't even have time to say goodbye..To say how much she loved him..To say how much she yearned for him to ask her to the Yule Ball in their fourth year or how jealous she felt whenever she saw him smiling or talking with Ginny..And now she would never get the chance to tell him..Because Harry Potter the boy who lived..The boy who defeated the dark lord as a baby..The one that the entire Wizarding world held in such high light..Was struck by one spell..One little curse of Death..And he laid dead in her arms his green eyes unblinking and his wand still resting in his limp hand..And she whispered the words that meant so much to her in that forest..When they were alone..They were together "Maybe we should just stay here Harry...Grow old.."

The Weasley family was getting ready to celebrate Ron's birthday twenty fifth birthday and they were all buzzing around the kitchen and setting up the table and Mrs. Weasley was stirring the potatoes when she snapped at George "Fred get the turkey out of the Oven!" And everyone stopped moving..Stopped breathing more like it..And then Molly realized and fell into a fit of tears apologizing to George and sobbing loudly..And all the abandoned twin did was walk up to her and hug her tightly whispering "Honestly woman, Call yourself our Mother?"

One day James Potter was walking beside his Brother down the corridor of Hogwarts and clapped a hand on Albus's back and said laughing "You know..It's bloody hard to date anyone in this blasted school..Everyone's either our siblings or our cousins!"

George Weasley now old and weak sat in his rocking chair on the porch rocking slowly back...And Forth..Back..And Forth and he grinned to himself..He could feel it..He wondered if this is what Fred could feel before he died..The little tug..The tiny pull..And the heavy sleepiness he felt before going..And George Weasley uttered his last words before passing peacefully in his sleep "I'm coming to Manage Mischief Fred...I'm coming.."

Draco never told anybody..Never uttered a word to a single soul..But when in his first year in the privacy of his own bed with the curtains drawn so nobody could see..He would wake up very late at night and draw a Lightning bolt scar on his forehead and pretend to be the Boy the entire Wizarding world loved..And Accepted..

Professor McGonagall retired at the age of 76 Her final day as a Teacher involved tea with Hagrid a meal with he other lecturers a word of advice for the new Herbology Professor Neville and quiet party With survivors of the Second Wizarding war as old friends Potters Weasley's Teachers Students and Members of the Order of the Phoenix hugged and reminisced Minerva sat in her Headmistresses chair and quietly passed away in her sleep content with her life

Scabior until the day he died..Always kept the scarf he found in the woods..Because he couldn't get enough of the soft Perfume scent that radiated from it

After Severus breathed his last breath and uttered his last words to Harry Potter..He found himself swimming..Almost floating in a whole new world..And around him were Lily flowers and green grass..The largest tree he had ever seen and a lake green and shimmering..He looked down at himself and found that he was no longer a Man...But a Boy..He looked only sixteen and when he raised his eyes up again they connected with Familiar green ones and he felt his eyes start to water "I'm so happy you're finally here Sev.." Lily's soft young voice rang through his ears and she reached out and took his hand "Now you don't have to leave again right?..We can can be together?" She asked innocently and he barely got the word past his lips..But murmured "Always.."

Severus Snape turned his head slightly to gaze at the redheaded Lily Evans staring up at the sky under 'Their' Tree and he whispered "Lily..I love you.." The young girl turned her head so her eyes connected with his and she smiled "I love you too Severus.." And she gently took his hand and laced their fingers together..And Severus's heart felt like it was about to burst from his chest and flutter away with the birds

Hermione after the war went back to finish her Seventh year and made friends with the strangest person she ever thought to make friends with..Moaning Myrtle..She would come to the girl's bathroom and the two girls would talk for hours at a time..And after Myrtle got comfortable with her new friend she told Hermione "All I ever wanted..Was someone to talk too.."

When Snape first was appointed Potions Master in Hogwarts he came across a Mirror tucked away in the corner of a very dusty classroom..And he stepped in front of it expecting to see his own reflection as a mirror usually showed..But instead he saw redheaded women next to him kissing his cheek and a small black haired boy in front of them waving happily...The entire family was smiling..And for the first time in years Severus Snape was brought to his knees with anguish and cried heavily staring into the Mirror..Of what could have been

Fred never told Hermione how he really felt..But it started when she was in her Fourth year..Always laughing and smiling..And how amazingly pretty she looked at the Yule Ball..And before he died he had to tell her..He HAD To..She heard the girl drop to her knee's next to him and the weakest of smiles passed his pale face looking up into the teary eyes of Hermione Granger..And they both said at the same time "I love you.." And Fred Weasley died with a small etched on his face..Clutching the girl he loves's hand tightly..In his own

"Therefore we of the Ministry of Magic find Mr. Harry James Potter guilty of using the Killing curse on Mr. Ronald Billius Weasley" Harry heard the words ring in his ears..And before he was executed for using the curse on his very best friend he murmured with a sick crazy smile "She was mine first Ron...Hermione was mine first.."

"You don't have to be afraid..I won't tell" Luna whispered to Draco when she walked into the girl's bathroom crying his eyes out to Moaning Myrtle..He turned around quickly and screamed at her "GO AWAY YOU LUNATIC!" Trying to wipe his red swollen eyes but the dreamy girl just smiled slightly and said "We all need friends Draco..I can be your friend" The boy watched her with intensity and then cautiously walked over and threw his arms around her pulling her in and sobbing on her shoulder trustingly..Luna let her bag drop from her hand and wrapped her arms around his torso and hugged him back and whispered again "I can be your friend.."

Though he never wanted to admit it James Potter was always jealous of Severus Snape because someone like Snape had 'Won' the friendship of Lily Evans while she did her utmost to ignore James. Before he and Lily became friends he would often Study the things Snape did with her in hopes of charming her with something similar

Harry had a Portrait made of his Mother and asked politely if McGonagall would hang it anywhere in the castle...Because he knew eventually given time Lily and Severus would find one another

Molly Weasley never stopped setting up a place for Fred at the table..She would make a meal for him and set up his favorite desserts..And not one person in the family would stop her..But the evening before she passed away she looked longingly at the table and the food she had set up for her son and whispered "It's about time you came home" And smiled

Draco Malfoy didn't tell her..Didn't say anything for years..Not even after she married Ron or had her first child..But one day Hermione while cooking in the kitchen received an owl with a note attached onto its leg..And the note read "Out of all the words I every called you Hermione Jean Granger..The one word I regret the most..Was Obliviate.." She read it over and over again..And for some reason..She frowned and small tears began to slide down her eyes and she whispered "I know Draco...I know.."

Neville Longbottom never stopped sending letters to his parents even though they could not read them or had no idea what he was talking about..And he sat down to write another one of his letters he sent almost every day "Dear Mum and Dad..Its Christmas soon..Like every year the only thing I wish is that someday you'll be back to normal and finally be proud of me..Your son..Neville"

George Weasley was helping o clean up after the Battle of Hogwarts and came across the Mirror of Erised..Unknowing of its powers he stood in front of it hoping it would show him something spectacular Eventually after seeing nothing but his own reflection he stormed away frustrated However he didn't notice that his reflection had stood slightly different then he had..He hadn't noticed his reflection was doing that quirky little smile..He hadn't noticed his reflection had both ears..

When Hermione had turned around at Fleur and Bills wedding to lock eyes with Harry just as she heard "Then I declare you bonded for life" She knew that wherever she was..Whenever he needed her..She would be there for the Green eyed messy haired boy..Because she loved him undyingly..Yesterday..Today..And Forever

"When I get married i won't be bothering with any of this nonsense" - Fred Weasley..The boy who never got his wedding

When Hermione returned for her seventh year at Hogwarts she was surprised to see that Draco Malfoy had returned as well..And one night when she was walking alone in the corridor he spotted her and in seconds had run up to her and was apologizing so quickly and rambling on about how sorry he was..The only thing Hermione could do to stop him from talking..Was Kiss him

The day that Ron had gotten poisoned in Professor Slughorns chambers and Hermione came rushing into the hospital wing and Ron murmured her name and Hermione looked so Happy..So pleased..And she took Ron's hand and then smiled at Harry..Harry knew..He knew he had to be strong..He knew he had to be Strong enough..To let her go..

Hermione while sitting in the tent was crying..She had been crying for at least two hours..Ron had left two hours ago..Left Harry and her in the middle of the Forrest by themselves..But something rang in her head "The Boy that makes you cry isn't worth your tears..And the boy that's worth your tears..Won't make you cry" And she slowly looked up at Harry and wiped her eyes..Smiling slightly and mouthing "I love you..'

Lily's sacrifice saved Harry from Voldemort...Hermione saved him from all the rest

Hermione didn't know how to tell Harry or Ron..She should hate Malfoy..With every fiber of her being..Every single nerve went wild when he was around though..And her head screamed to hate him..Loathe him..But her heart told her otherwise..She didn't know how to tell her best friends..She was in a war of head..Versus heart

After the war Hermione and Draco made up and became very good friends..And one day as a treat she took him to a Muggle beach where she caught him gawking at several girls wearing Bikinis and slapped the back of his head and he said with a laugh rubbing his head gingerly "I think I'm starting to like Muggles" With a large smile and he returned his eyes to all the giggling loosely dressed girls

When Hermione cried after watching Ron snog Lavender brown and Harry comforted her..When she said that she knew he liked Ginny..And said "I see the way you look at her" It was a accusation..Of her heartbreak of seeing the one she loved stare at another girl like that

The reason why Severus Snape hated the golden Trio so much is because together they made Lily..Harry had her green eyes..Ron had her red hair..And Hermione was a intelligent Muggleborn

When George Weasley realized that Harry wasn't dead he turned excitedly next to him to tell his twin..Only to find that he was alone..

When Snape goes to his 'Happy place' When being Crucioed or just trying to calm down he imagines himself lying down in the grass gazing up at the branches of a large willow tree hearing flowing water and birds singing..But if he looks to his right and discovers he is alone..He comes out of it

Dear Molly

I'm watching over Fred like you have been watching over my Dear Harry all these years

Love Lily

Hermione told Ginny that her first kiss with Viktor Krum had been horrible disgusting and Sloppy but in reality when Viktor took her for a walk around the Black Lake after the Yule Ball and then kissed her..It was the most magical thing Hermione had ever felt in her life

Over the years after the Battle of Hogwarts Ron Weasley tried and tried but never could find the Agrippa Chocolate frog card

When Victoire Weasley was born Fleur swore that "Zee boy's vill be all over her!..Zis I am positive!" And was quite excited to watch her daughter grow up and meet her first Boyfriend..Bill on the other hand..Was not

When Freddie II Got his first detention he got a Letter from his Father that said 'Great going Son!..We are so proud of you!' And for some reason..Fred didn't think that his Father meant him and his Mother..

At Fleur's wedding when Hermione saw Viktor Krum again she was astonished on how handsome he looked grown up and in a Suit..And when he asked her to Dance she happily accepted dancing with him and feeling like she was fifteen again

When Albus Severus Potter attended Hogwarts for his first year the first person he wanted to meet was Severus Snape and he walked right up to the Portrait and said "Hello..I'm Albus Severus potter..My dad named me after you" Snape looked at the boy in slight distaste seeing the resemblance he had to Harry and Albus added quickly "I'm in Slytherin.." For then Snapes eyes softened slightly when he realized he wasn't dealing with another arrogant Gryffindor and he said in a soft voice "Pull up a seat Boy...And we can talk.."

Draco only ever told one person he fancied Hermione and that was his Mother..Of course she was very displeased in the beginning but in the end just wanted him to be Happy..So when Scorpius proclaimed he loved Rose Weasley she was the first one to accept it and said with a smile "It Figures..Malfoy men tend to go after the intelligent girls.."

Draco Malfoy attended Fred Weasleys Funeral. He stood in the far back, careful not to be seen, and after he thought everyone had left, he lingered a bit. He'd never let on that he secretly thought the twins were quite funny, and he was truly sorry he'd been part of the reason that Fred died. He felt that way in regards to everyone that had been hurt and lost in the war, but he could barely get up the courage to go to Fred's funeral, let alone anyone else's. Draco would never tell anyone he was there, and George would never tell anyone he saw him cry, Apologizing to a Headstone

When Lily had a chance to write home, her letters would always include a plea for her parents to adopt Snape. Even though her parents couldn't take him in, he was over so often that they affectionately referred to him as 'their Sev' in private

Dear Fred

It's hard having to blow out all the candles by myself..

Happy Birthday

George

It Took Draco a few years abut after the war he finally became his own person and stood up for what he believed was right. He joined Hermione to work with S.P.E.W. In an attempt to make up for his horrible past. He also joined the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and supported her getting rid of the laws in favor of Purebloods

George wanted to quit Weasley's Wizard Wheeze's after the death of his brother. It was Ron and Percy who managed to convince him to carry on, saying that it was what Fred would have wanted

Once, when George was staying at the Burrow Ginny heard him crying. It was past midnight and she slowly pushed the door open to see George crying on Fred's bed. She walked up to him and hugged him. "Fred wouldn't want this," she told him, wiping away his tears. "He wouldn't want you to be upset." George stopped crying and realized how much Ginny reminded him of Fred. He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head "What would I do without you, Sis?"

Ron was helping Hugo with his spells one day, and Hugo mispronounced Wigardium Leviosa. Ron said "Its Leviosa not Leviosah" Hermione caught his eye, and they laughed for a good few minutes much Hugo's curiosity

Dear Fred

I still make you a sweater every year

Missing you,

Mum

When Hermione and Ron found Hermione's parents in Australia and had restored their Memories the first thing Ron did was ask Hermione's father for his permission to ask for Hermione's hand in marriage

Every year, on the anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts, Draco excused himself to his study, sat down at his desk, and pulled an old photograph from a hidden compartment in one of the desk's drawers. It was a picture of him and Crabbe, their first year at Hogwarts. He never told anyone how much he missed his old friend

Hermione actually broke Draco's nose when she punched him. But he didn't go to Madam Pomfrey because he was too ashamed to admit that Hermione had been the one to administer the punch.

Draco in his second year found the Mirror of Erised and saw himself surrounded by friends and adored and accepted by the entire Wizarding world..Famous like Harry Potter..But when he discovered the Mirror again after returning for his seventh year at Hogwarts..He saw himself standing next to Hermione Granger while she was kissing his cheek her belly round and pregnant and running her hand through a small brunette bushy haired girl's hair in front of them that had Draco's grey eyes and he promptly realized that this was now his deepest desire..To have a Family with the Mudblooded Granger

As Fred slowly faded away tears flowed silently down George's scratched and bruised cheeks. "Mischief Managed?" He asked, forcing himself to smile "Mischief Managed," Fred nodded. His limp body fell back in George's arms no longer moving, the ghost of a small smile still dancing across his face

Even after Fred's death, Molly continued to make those sweaters with the "F" On it. When George's son Freddie was old enough, George gave Freddie all of Fred's sweaters. It almost killed George told do so, But afterwards whenever he saw his son wearing his brother's sweaters, he was able to smile like he had when his brother was still alive

A/N **Well i hope you enjoyed the Headcanons or Little snippets of Harry Potter Related things..And if you want to see more of a specific Person/Characters then review what you want to see..Some of these i have collected off the internet and some of them i have written myself..So i hope you enjoyed them just as much as i did****  
**

**PrideBraveLioness**


	2. Chapter 2

After Fred's death, George swore that he could hear a too-familiar voice which he could have sworn was Fred, but he never dwelled on it much, thinking of Fred was too painful...The voice came through his left, ear the one that he had lose.

George was not able to produce a Patronus after Fred died. Every happy memory he ever had was with his twin brother

Dear Fred,

It's our birthday today. We had all just settled down at the table when Mum looked around confused and said, "Where's Fred?" Before she realized...It took a while to get her to stop crying.

Missing you,

George

Like Aberforth, George kept a portrait of his fallen sibling in his room. Late at night he could be heard having long conversations with Fred's painting

Severus Snape loved Lily because she was the only person that ever saw good in him. Lily saw good in everything and she made him want to believe there was good in him too

It hurt Snape to conjure his patronus not only because it reminded him of Lily but it reminded him when he looked at the silvery doe of how Taken she was by James

In the few precious moments of Sirius speaking to Harry and Hermione before he escaped Hogwarts on Buckbeak he looked at the two of them standing side by side and was reminded strongly of James and Lily

It is a known fact that the Sorting Hat takes into account the wearer's decisions. This was not always so. When Snape found out that Lily was placed in Gryffindor, he too wanted to be sorted into the "House of the brave". His wish was not met and he was sorted into the house of Slytherin. The sorting had realized, years later, that had he taken Snape's request- he would have never become a Death Eater, and the Potters would still be alive

After they graduated from Hogwarts Hermione settled down with Ron and had two children Rose and Hugo...One day when Luna was visiting the family she brought her old moving Lion hat and with a smile gifted it to Rose saying "I hope that even if you're sorted differently..You'll still support Gryffindor" And Rose smiled put on the hat and started running around the house

When Rose Weasley said she wanted a Toad for her Hogwarts animal Hermione and Ron were reminded very much of Neville's toad Trevor..And promptly got her a Owl instead

Fred wasn't sure why, at first, but when that particular bushy-haired, buck-toothed little witch got sorted into Gryffindor, he felt so overjoyed. But it later became clear, that he was completely besotted to her. He didn't believe in love at first sight, but if there is such a thing- Fred Weasley experienced it on the first of September, 1991

Harry and Hermione never once considered going out. When Ron admitted after the Battle that he had thought that they had something, they both burst out laughing. "What, her?!" Harry scoffed, looking at her, with them both in hysterics. "She's..She's the sister I never had."

Tonks and Lupin didn't send Teddy to Andromeda before the Battle 'Just in case'. They both knew full well they would not make it out alive.

Snape was kind of horrified one night whilst fantasizing about what his and Lily's child might look like; he eventually had in mind the 'Perfect child'- Only to find he imagined Harry,

Hermione never grew tired of reading but she often found herself struggling to find 'the perfect book'. She didn't really have a favorite; though she loved what she reads, she could often find flaws in them. So- she decided to write her own book. She wrote of her time at Hogwarts, all the adventures, all the hurt. She published it in the Muggle world under an alias, and it became an instant hit. In case you're wondering..-'J.K. Rowling..' Isn't really 'J.K. Rowling' at all...

Lily Luna never told anyone but it really hurt her to see Rose and Scorpius together. She loved him, in the purest and most devastating sense of the word. She could tell no one about it. Apart from Snape's portrait

Harry and Ron realized, only when Crookshanks died, that he wasn't so bad after all.

A/N If you would like you can rate and review these headc**anons or Little snippets of Harry Potter Related things..And if you want to see more of a specific Person/Characters then review what you want to see..Some of these i have collected off the internet and some of them i have written myself..So i hope you enjoyed them just as much as i did**

**PrideBraveLioness**


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione self harmed when Ron was with Lavender. It is her one and only secret.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Crookshanks made it into the (wizarding) world records, much to Harry and Ron's annoyance. He ended up living to be the oldest cat ever recorded; he peacefully passed away in Hermione's lap when she herself was in her hundreds.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry was a very lax parent. He had had the Dursleys for eleven years and he never wanted his children to have a childhood like that. They turned out very well, though, all three of them.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

During Seamus' son first Transfiguring lesson, before McGonagall had even taken the register, he had set his robes on fire. After McGonagall speedily put out the blaze, she sat down at her desk, went down the register, reached 'Finnigan', and ticked him off.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cho realised, eventually, that she never got over Cedric. She turned all of this negative energy into positive energy and wrote books about their relationship, which became best sellers in the Muggle and wizard world. She renamed both herself and Cedric and gave herself the happy ending she so badly craved, using fiction to bend the rules and eliminating the possibility of death robbing one from the other like it had so cruelly done so in real life. She published it under an alias, wrote four books in total, and made a killing out of the Twilight series.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Lily Luna reached a certain age, she asked her Aunt Hermione at a family gathering if she believed boys and girls could just be friends. Hermione drew breath and looked across the table to Harry, only to find that he had stopped mid sentence and turned to look at Hermione. Both of them just burst out laughing. That was an answer enough for Lily

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After Ron returned to help Harry in his Horcrux hunt, he had a dream. It was one of those vivid and realistic dreams that shake you, even when you wake. He dreamt that he was back on the Hogwarts Express for the first time, and another compartment was free, and he never properly met Harry. He befriended Seamus and Dean. He had a normal life. Strange things often happened to Harry during his time at Hogwarts, but they were not his business and he didn't pay too much attention to them. His family were left unscathed by the war. When he woke, he was shocked by what he was feeling - was it regret? Regret for sitting next to Harry? But his eyes made out the shapes of Harry's sleeping body, and Hermione's small frame, and at once, his regret was vanquished.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lavender made a mixtape for Ron to give to him after the battle, to show him that she truly loved him and would never get over him, but it remained in her bedside drawer at Hogwarts, only to be blown to bits when a stray spell hit her dormitory. The secret of the mixtape died with Lavender.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry asked Luna once why she spent so much time daydreaming and staring into seemingly blank space. She blinked, before telling him that "Sometimes, the only way to cope with life, is to imagine yourself in a completely disconnected reality.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luna and Harry had a very lengthy conversation after the Battle. She was the only person he really wanted to see. She was intelligent; she could help. "Luna, Sirius once told me that the ones that love us never leave us, and that when die, they live on in our hearts. Is that true?" Luna furrowed her dainty brows. "Of course not." Harry swallowed the choking sensation in his throat. "I think it's true." Luna pursed her lips. "It's not, Harry. How could you be so cruel to a spirit to confine it to a little slab of pulsing muscle in your rib cage? They live on, yes, I agree - but not in our hearts. Not in our minds, not in the unpleasant realms of the human anatomy - how incredibly dull! I'd never want to exist in someone's heart if I died. They live on everywhere, Harry. Can't you see it? The dead influence us more than the living. The dead are everywhere. They're omnipresent. It's the living we should pity. It's the living that are trapped. Your parents, Sirius, Tonks, Remus, Dobby, Cedric, Fred, everyone - they're better off than we are. Don't miss them. They haven't gone away."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

There is a corridor, in Hogwarts, where there is a portrait of every single person who died fighting in the Second Wizarding War. By the time the children of Harry's generation came to Hogwarts, every first-year for the next ten years or so would run to the corridor as soon as possible and try and find their namesakes or otherwise lost relatives. For some, like Fred II, this meant finding an uncle. But for Teddy Lupin, this meant finding his parents.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nobody in the trio actually cared about Lavender's feelings after her break up with Ron because she was just a stupid bitch to them, but she never got over it. She didn't get another boyfriend in the rest of her (short) lifetime, and she self-harmed until her death. She could have fought Greyback off, there was enough time to Stupefy him, but there was something so welcoming about death, that she just let him steal the remains of the life she was barely clinging on to.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Lavender and Bill Weasley became very good friends due to their werewolf links, and he and Fleur asked her to come to a family reunion where she met Charlie Weasley. Now, two Weasleys have had to carry the "My Sweetheart" necklace. The only difference is that one Weasley still wears it, and wears it proudly.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hermione cried the first time she saw a Thestral after the Battle of Hogwarts. Because Harry was right - she wished she couldn't see them. She wished she hadn't seen what she'd seen.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Snape hated himself for hating Harry. Of course he never wanted to hate Lily's son. Heknew, deep down, if she had produced a sweet girl with the same emerald eyes and same glowing hair, he'd have openly guarded her life. He hated how judgemental he was. But then again, that was a small bullet point on the list of things Snape hated about himself.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Dobby, being one of the only house elves with possessions of his own, had deemed it fit to write a Will. After the war, Harry and Ron weren't sure whether to laugh or cry when over 2000 socks were delivered to them addressed to "Master and his Weezy."

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry never actually cares if his children get into he knows that if he protests they'll just say 'But Dad, you flew a CAR into the WHOMPING WILLOW...**'**

**oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Out of all the people Harry met, Cho was the one person he sincerely wanted to end up happy.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Hedwig didn't actually die - she was just unconcious. The Death Eater that cast the Killing Curse on her had a faulty wand it it merely put her into an intense coma. She was found by Muggles and taken to an owl sanctuary, where she spent the rest of her days.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

After the battle of Hogwarts, a lot of the second floor was destroyed and Moaning Myrtle had to find herself another toilet to occupy. Needless to say, the boys who frequently used the bathroom on the fourth floor were not so thrilled by her new choice.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry had to tell McGonagall that his son and Fred II were probably not the best pair to work with. McGonagall smiled and brushed it off, thinking Harry was just joking. Nothing could have prepared her for the shock that was James Sirius Potter and Fred Weasley II. Nothing.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

When Harry drops his children off at 9 3/4, he always wishes he was getting back on that train too. And so do all the parents around him.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Rose first met Scorpius after clinging onto her more confident cousin, Albus Severus, and allowing him to choose which compartment they sat in. She was a bit reluctant when she saw what could only be a Malfoy inside one of the compartments, but Albus said it would be okay. It was more than okay. The three became inseparable and in fact, the teachers called them 'The Second Trio' behind closed doors.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Ron was always disturbed by Lavender's fate. Of course he got over her. But she was his first love. And she ended up like she did.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Draco never got over Hermione. Even with Astoria, he tried to manifest Hermione into her, exaggerating similarities between the two in his mind. He just never got over that buck-toothed Mudblood. Never.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

George burst out into tears when walking alone through the Hogwarts rubble, he stumbled upon the ruins of his old Gryffindor dorm. This wasn't what made him cry - but when he nudged his foot against a strange lump and a lone Dr. Filibuster firework exploded out of it, the tears just came flooding.

A/N If you would like you can rate and review these headc**anons or Little snippets of Harry Potter Related things..And if you want to see more of a specific Person/Characters then review what you want to see..Also I'm thinking of putting the 'oooo' inbetween the words because i think they may mesh together..So tell me what you think of that..Some of these i have collected off the internet and some of them i have written myself..So i hope you enjoyed them just as much as i did**

**PrideBraveLioness**


	4. Chapter 4

When Neville was an adult, Trevor finally escaped - and, it seemed like it was for good. He was gone for about two weeks until Luna came over with the toad in her hands. Neville, almost moved to tears, took his pet and asked where she had found him. "He was trying to jump up to your window," she said serenely before handing him back to Neville. Trevor never tried to escape again. But then again, Neville never let him out of his sight again either.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry also became an Animagus when he was older. Naturally - he was also a stag. He liked it when he was alone, cantering through the woods at night. Being an animal was so much simpler. For hours on end, he could just forget everything and live.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Petunia couldn't bear to face Harry out of shame after the Battle, but she frequently wrote to him and they managed to salvage a normal nephew/aunt relationship out of their letters to eachother.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry never grounds his children. He knows what it's like to be shut away and would never, ever wish that upon any of his children. Or anyone's children, for that matter.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Remus didn't have a best man. His only two choices were dead and he wasn't going to compromise that. He just left two empty seats for them and had a two minute silence in which they would have said their speeches.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Snape hated the Weasleys so much because their exact shade of hair matched that of one Lily Evans. It was exactly the same. Brighter and frankly orange in the light, darker and brown in the shade. It drove Snape mad to be reminded of her daily.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Luna is actually JK Rowling. She found the trio's story fascinating, so she wrote it all down as soon as she became remotely close to Harry. Thus - she wrote Order of the Phoenix, The Half-Blood Prince, and The Deathly Hallows. These books, however, were very one-sided. Luna also realised that they were not 'destined' to be a trilogy, and so, using Harry, Hermione, and Ron's help, she managed to get a balanced account of the whole story into seven books. Luna being Luna, she took on a pseudonym and decided to publish it into the Muggle world, to see who the brighter ones were, to see if Muggles really would still not believe in magic even if it was thrust before them. Luna enjoyed being a Muggle so much, she decided to become a 'full time Muggle', although still keeping her house in Ottery St. Catchpole and using the odd bit of magic.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When Ron proposed to Hermione, he slipped and fell and hit his nose on the corner of a table, thus making Hermione run and get a handful of tissues to staunch the flow of blood pouring out of his nostrils. After he had recovered from this ordeal, she said "But I mean, that was quite possibly the best proposal in the world. Of course I'll marry you - how could I not, after that?!"

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Fred was born one minute before George. This made Fred's death especially tough for the latter, because he'd truly never lived without him.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Lucius always told Draco bedtime stories about Harry. About how he always did things courageously, but how, eventually, in the end, The Dark Lord always won. Draco was disgruntled by this. "Why does The Dark Lord always win? I want Harry to win sometimes!" Lucius slapped his son and told him never to blaspheme again. Draco didn't understand this, and felt sorry for Harry, right up until he met him and the boy himself declined Draco's friendship. Draco had never wanted to get to know someone that badly and get turned down before. From then on, he knew that his father was right. The Dark Lord should always triumph over Harry Potter.

Years later, out of the blue, Ron asked Harry, "Look, I'm just checking, you know when I killed that locket thing? All that stuff... it was definitely made up? Not like. A past event. Or. Something." Harry merely looked at him. "You aren't seriously asking me this, are you?"

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

When Draco returned home for his first Christmas since being at Hogwarts, he encountered a Bggart in Malfoy Manor. The image before him was Hermione screaming and crying, alone. Lucius walked in and saw Draco weeping, unable to help this imitation of Hermione. He made Draco make an Unbreakable Vow to never express his feelings to Hermione, ensuring his son did not go after the Mudblood scum. After the war, once Lucius had died, Draco saw Hermione, elated that he could finally express his feelings to her, now the Vow was gone, along with his father. He was about to approach her, when he saw Ron run up behind her and hold her tightly. She was happy. And wasn't that all Draco really wanted? And so he walked away, knowing that he never had to worry about Hermione being alone, knowing that she was happy.

Luna was commissioned to paint the portrait of Severus Snape that hung in the Headmaster's Office. She wanted company whilst she painted, so Harry sat with her, telling her Snape's story to pass the time. Luna was deeply affected, and decided for a bit of decoration in Snape's new, dark world, that a single lily in a vase should reside on the lone table she had painted.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Snape tried to commit suicide the night of Lily and James' wedding. He planned to throw himself off a building, but he stopped when he saw a red-haired girl on the ground below. Something in her captured Lily's essence, and that was enough to remind Snape how happy she used to make him - how happy she still made him. Her mere existence was enough to make him carry on.

Harry always stays up til midnight on his birthdays. Not because of excitement or anything, but he takes pleasure in remembering that birthday, that one birthday, that changed his life. He likes to check his clock and remember what he was doing at that time all those years ago on July 31 1991.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Petunia, sometimes, would give Harry 'proper', yet unmarked, birthday presents. She couldn't bear the thought of her sister knowing her son was being treated so poorly. Harry later put these presents down to Dumbledore's doing. Petunia didn't correct him.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Umbridge, as a little girl, ripped the heads off the dolls she deemed 'not pretty enough'.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

George was given two jumpers on the Christmas of 1998. One green with a yellow G. One green with a yellow F

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

The one thing Snape truly hated about being Head of Slytherin was having to put up with the casual use of the word 'Mudblood' and not being able to do anything about it.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Molly cried harder than she ever had the night of May 2nd 1998. All day she had had to be strong, be a mother, look after her children and comfort them all. It was only when it was time for bed, when she was alone, that she allowed herself to be consumed with grief for the son that was never coming home again.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Under Fred's name on his grave, the word 'mischief' is carved. When George passes, the grave beside it will have 'managed' carved into it too.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry went to JK Rowling's Deathly Hallows book signing, heavily disguised. He kept his emerald eyes, however. "So, are you a big fan, then?" Rowling asked him as she signed his copy, assuming he was just any old boy. "I'm a huge fan." Harry said, staring fixedly at her. She looked up, and fell headlong into his eyes. He smiled, knowing that she knew who he really was, and left.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James Sirius came home for the holidays during his second year, claiming that all the first years wanted to be friends with him purely for his star-status. Harry was about to tell his son exactly what to tell them, when a Muggle-born, camera-holding, scrawny little boy swam before his eyes. "Son," he sighed. "Put up with them. Be nice to them. You never know what might..." But he didn't quite finish the sentence.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Cho often wondered what her life would have been like if she never went out with Cedric and accepted Harry's original offers.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Luna made Hermione's wedding dress. Though the bride, at first, was slightly concerned that it might turn out to be more of a sunflower costume than a wedding dress, her fears were quickly diminished. Luna created the most perfect wedding dress the Wizarding World had ever seen. She was offered a place as a fashion designer for Madam Malkin, but she turned it down.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Ron was telling Hermione one day about how disappointed he was that he didn't wait for Hermione and that, as a consequence, his first kiss was with Lavender. Hermione sighed. "I don't know, I mean, I don't regret my first kiss. It was what I felt at the time." Ron raised an eyebrow, taking a sip of water from the glass from which he was drinking. "Well, yes, and hopefully you still feel that way now, seeing as you are my wife." Ron could vividly remember their first kiss - Hermione's (supposed) first ever kiss. "What?" Hermione smirked. "My first kiss was with Viktor Krum!" Ron instantly did a spittake.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Teddy Lupin, like Harry did, always loved finding little records of his parents around the castle. One was a bit disturbing, however - once, when he was summoned to his Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher's office, he noticed claw-like scratches against the door. The Wolfsbane Potion couldn't quite contain his father sometimes.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Snape didn't find his actual death hard. He believed that he had truly died the day James married Lily.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

There came a very awkward Defence Against the Dark Arts lesson in the Marauders' third year. When facing Boggarts, James saw a dead Lily Evans. Severus saw a deeply unhappy Lily Evans. The Muggle-born went as red as her hair.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Harry gave out one autograph in his lifetime. He went, armed with a photo of himself and a pen, to Colin Creevey's grave. He signed it for him, charmed it so it would not blow away, and rested it gently by his tombstone.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

Albus Severus married a girl with red hair and they had a daughter. The daughter looked much like her mother, inheriting her hair. The only thing the inherited from her father were his eyes. When she went to Hogwarts, she didn't understand why a portrait of a sallow, greasy, middle-aged man fainted at the sight of her.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

James Sirius, who looked most like his grandfather, never understood why the portrait of Severus Snape always went off in a huff when he saw him. Lily Luna, who looked most like her grandmother, never understood why the portrait of Severus Snape always got flustered when he saw her.

** oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

A/N If you would like you can rate and review these headc**anons or Little snippets of Harry Potter Related things..And if you want to see more of a specific Person/Characters then review what you want to see..Also I'm thinking of putting the 'oooo' inbetween the words because i think they may mesh together..So tell me what you think of that..Some of these i have collected off the internet and some of them i have written myself..So i hope you enjoyed them just as much as i did**

**PrideBraveLioness**


End file.
